User blog:W0LFMAN/OSCAR ANNOUNCED! Avatar: 9 Nominations!
Nominations of Avatar: *Art Direction *Cinematography *Directing *Film Editing *Music (Original Score) *Best Picture *Sound Editing *Sound Mixing *Visual Effects Nominations: *Avatar -- 9 nominations *The Hurt Locker -- 9 nominations *Inglourious Basterds -- 8 nominations *Up in the Air -- 6 nominations *Precious: Based on the Novel "Push" by Sapphire -- 6 nominations *Up -- 5 nominations *District 9 -- 4 nominations *Nine -- 4 nominations *Crazy Heart -- 3 nominations *An Education -- 3 nominations *The Princess and the Frog -- 3 nominations *Star Trek -- 3 nominations *The Young Victoria -- 3 nominations 'Nominees - Full List:' Best Motion Picture of the Year Nominees: *Avatar (2009) *The Blind Side (2009) *District 9 (2009) *An Education (2009) *The Hurt Locker (2008) *Inglourious Basterds (2009) *Precious: Based on the Novel Push by Sapphire (2009) *A Serious Man (2009) *Up (2009) *Up in the Air (2009/I) Best Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role Nominees: *Jeff Bridges for Crazy Heart (2009) *George Clooney for Up in the Air (2009/I) *Colin Firth for A Single Man (2009) *Morgan Freeman for Invictus (2009) *Jeremy Renner for The Hurt Locker (2008) Best Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role Nominees: *Sandra Bullock for The Blind Side (2009) *Helen Mirren for The Last Station (2009) *Carey Mulligan for An Education (2009) *Gabourey Sidibe for Precious: Based on the Novel Push by Sapphire (2009) *Meryl Streep for Julie & Julia (2009) Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role Nominees: *Matt Damon for Invictus (2009) *Woody Harrelson for The Messenger (2009/I) *Christopher Plummer for The Last Station (2009) *Stanley Tucci for The Lovely Bones (2009) *Christoph Waltz for Inglourious Basterds (2009) Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role Nominees: *Penélope Cruz for Nine (2009) *Vera Farmiga for Up in the Air (2009/I) *Maggie Gyllenhaal for Crazy Heart (2009) *Anna Kendrick for Up in the Air (2009/I) *Mo'Nique for Precious: Based on the Novel Push by Sapphire (2009) Best Achievement in Directing Nominees: *Kathryn Bigelow for The Hurt Locker (2008) *James Cameron for Avatar (2009) *Lee Daniels for Precious: Based on the Novel Push by Sapphire (2009) *Jason Reitman for Up in the Air (2009/I) *Quentin Tarantino for Inglourious Basterds (2009) Best Writing, Screenplay Written Directly for the Screen Nominees: *The Hurt Locker (2008): Mark Boal *Inglourious Basterds (2009): Quentin Tarantino *The Messenger (2009/I): Oren Moverman, Alessandro Camon *A Serious Man (2009): Joel Coen, Ethan Coen *Up (2009): Bob Peterson, Pete Docter Best Writing, Screenplay Based on Material Previously Produced or Published Nominees: *District 9 (2009): Neill Blomkamp, Terri Tatchell *An Education (2009): Nick Hornby *In the Loop (2009): Jesse Armstrong, Simon Blackwell, Armando Iannucci, Tony Roche *Precious: Based on the Novel Push by Sapphire (2009): Geoffrey Fletcher *Up in the Air (2009/I): Jason Reitman, Sheldon Turner Best Achievement in Cinematography Nominees: *Avatar (2009): Mauro Fiore *Das weisse Band - Eine deutsche Kindergeschichte (2009): Christian Berger *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009): Bruno Delbonnel *The Hurt Locker (2008): Barry Ackroyd *Inglourious Basterds (2009): Robert Richardson Best Achievement in Editing Nominees: *Avatar (2009): Stephen E. Rivkin, John Refoua, James Cameron *District 9 (2009): Julian Clarke *The Hurt Locker (2008): Bob Murawski, Chris Innis *Inglourious Basterds (2009): Sally Menke *Precious: Based on the Novel Push by Sapphire (2009): Joe Klotz Best Achievement in Art Direction Nominees: *Avatar (2009): Rick Carter, Robert Stromberg *The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus (2009): Anastasia Masaro *Nine (2009): John Myhre *Sherlock Holmes (2009): Sarah Greenwood *The Young Victoria (2009): Patrice Vermette Best Achievement in Costume Design Nominees: *Bright Star (2009): Janet Patterson *Coco avant Chanel (2009): Catherine Leterrier *The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus (2009): Monique Prudhomme *Nine (2009): Colleen Atwood *The Young Victoria (2009): Sandy Powell Best Achievement in Makeup Nominees: *Il divo (2008) *Star Trek (2009) *The Young Victoria (2009) Best Achievement in Music Written for Motion Pictures, Original Score Nominees: *Avatar (2009): James Horner *Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009): Alexandre Desplat *The Hurt Locker (2008): Marco Beltrami, Buck Sanders *Sherlock Holmes (2009): Hans Zimmer *Up (2009): Michael Giacchino Best Achievement in Music Written for Motion Pictures, Original Song Nominees: *Crazy Heart (2009): T-Bone Burnett, Ryan Bingham("The Weary Kind") *Faubourg 36 (2008): Reinhardt Wagner, Frank Thomas("Loin de Paname") *Nine (2009): Maury Yeston("Take It All") *The Princess and the Frog (2009): Randy Newman("Down in New Orleans") *The Princess and the Frog (2009): Randy Newman("Almost There") Best Achievement in Sound Nominees: *Avatar (2009) *The Hurt Locker (2008) *Star Trek (2009) *Up (2009) *Inglourious Basterds (2009) Best Achievement in Sound Editing Nominees: *Avatar (2009) *The Hurt Locker (2008) *Inglourious Basterds (2009) *Star Trek (2009) *Up (2009) Best Achievement in Visual Effects Nominees: *Avatar (2009) *District 9 (2009) *Star Trek (2009) Best Animated Feature Film of the Year Nominees: *Coraline (2009) *Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *The Secret of Kells (2009) *Up (2009) Best Foreign Language Film of the Year Nominees: *Ajami (2009): Scandar Copti, Yaron Shani(Israel) *Das weisse Band - Eine deutsche Kindergeschichte (2009): Michael Haneke(Germany) *El secreto de sus ojos (2009): Juan José Campanella(Argentina) *Un prophète (2009): Jacques Audiard(France) *La teta asustada (2009): Claudia Llosa(Peru) Best Documentary, Features Nominees: *Burma VJ: Reporter i et lukket land (2008): Anders Østergaard *The Cove (2009): Louie Psihoyos *Food, Inc. (2008): Robert Kenner *The Most Dangerous Man in America: Daniel Ellsberg and the Pentagon Papers (2009): Judith Ehrlich, Rick Goldsmith *Which Way Home (2009): Rebecca Cammisa Best Documentary, Short Subjects Nominees: *China's Unnatural Disaster: The Tears of Sichuan Province (2009) (TV) *The Last Campaign of Governor Booth Gardner (2009) *The Last Truck: Closing of a GM Plant (2009) (TV) *Królik po berlinsku (2009) *Music by Prudence (2010) Best Short Film, Animated Nominees: *French Roast (2008) *Granny O'Grimm's Sleeping Beauty (2008) *La dama y la muerte (2009) *Logorama (2009) *Wallace and Gromit in 'A Matter of Loaf and Death' (2008) (TV) Best Short Film, Live Action Nominees: *The Door (2008) *Istället för abrakadabra (2008) *Kavi (2009) *Miracle Fish (2009) *The New Tenants (2009) Category:Blog posts